


Hey, I Love You (Cuddle?)

by brdfrdzen



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Makeouts, Drunkenness, Keek, M/M, angry!Luke, drunk makeouts, drunk!Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's proper mad and Calum tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, I Love You (Cuddle?)

**Author's Note:**

> my first 5SOS fic and may be my last. (no jk) i just wanted to write about 5SOS but i wanted something fluffy too? so, yea. cAKe
> 
> inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=II1GhALh7rg
> 
> Disclaimer: 5 seconds of summer do not belong to me and in no way am i associated with them. this writing in pure fiction (though a part of it is actually real). do not share this with any of the boys or any one affiliated with them. thank you. enjoy! :)  
> -Nia

Calum plops on the black sofa next to Luke, who's ignoring him and texting away angrily at his iPhone. Calum just stares at the blond, watching him and smiling keen.

The blond continues to type away, trying to ignore the boy next to him who's grinning at him like the sun shines between his ass. But for some reason, he can't and he's itching to just turn to face him and strangle his face.

Michael loved to call his moods PMS despite the fact he didn't get periods. Luke rolled his eyes at the thought of it and mentally scoffed at how stupid and silly his best mates were.

Luke sighs aggressively inward, but doesn't turn to face Calum; he's given in. "What?" he scowls. Calum shakes his head, his black, shaggy hair falling onto the front of his face. _"Noootthhhiiinnnggg~"_ he sings back and sticks his hand in his pants pocket to pull out his own iPhone.

He thumbs at a few buttons and opens a app while Luke looks over to him for a mere second. Calum catches it and gives a shit-eating grin to him. Luke quickly turns his head back, a scowl still lingering on his face and for some reason, a slight tint of blush finds its way onto his cheeks. He feels like a middle school girl with a boy crush and reminds himself that he's cross with Calum right now and he _can't give in._

Calum faces his phone to Luke, the camera zoomed in on him. "Hey." he starts.

Luke doesn't notice the phone and he's a bit distracted so he responds and bites his lip quickly after. "What?" he repeated harshly, the first time he'd spoken to Calum. He doesn't even look up from his phone either.

"Hey." Calum says again. Luke really doesn't want to cave in as Calum is trying his best to cheer up his fellow friend. "What?" Luke answers sternly this time.

"Hey." Calum repeats for a third. The blond groans, but it's so low that even Calum doesn't apprehend it.

"Go away." Luke responds. "Hey." Calum says and grins, not being able to hold back his smile. Luke looks at him from the corner of his eye and finally notices the camera facing him. He wants to scream because he knows exactly what the Aussie lad is trying to do and he _doesn't_ want it.

"I don't like you." Luke declares and he does _not_ pout as he says it. "Hey." Calum keeps repeating to annoy Luke. "I hate you." Luke says. "I love you." Calum responds, smiling mischievous. Luke doesn't blush but his heart does stop for a small second as he hears those those three words exit his mouth.

 _"Stop."_ Luke demands and his voice cracks just a bit. "I love you." the black haired boy says again. Luke doesn't move an inch. Nope. No, he doesn't. "I don't like anything you do." he seethes. Calum holds back a sputtering laugh. "I love you." Luke really wants Calum to leave him alone. He kind of wants to wrap his fingers around Calum's neck and do murderous things things to it. (And, no - biting is definitely _not_ included; no sexual intimacy involved. It's not in the question. Just his fingers and Calum screaming bloody murder for help.)

"You're in a gay band." Luke decides. "I love you." Calum sings softly and it sounds so fond and Luke just - ugh. Luke is so gone and he knows it and hates that most about himself. "Your band sucks." Luke replies smoothly. Calum grins and pushes the phone into Luke's face. "Cuddle?" he asks and it sounds sincere and whiny and - and...

_Adorably cute._

But Luke has to roll his eyes; he cannot give in. He's angry.

"No." he answers. Calum pushes the phone more into his space. "Cuddle?" he asks again and Luke wants to cry because he sounds so cute and small and Calum. He tries so hard not to smile.

"No." he repeats again.

Calum has the phone completely in Luke's face now. _Demanding for a punch in the face,_ Luke thinks. "Cuddle?" Calum asks once more, and his lips pout and he has bit of a frown, like he really does want a cuddle and Luke just keeps rejecting him. Luke can't hold in his laughter and lets out a small giggle, his lips breaking into a smile.

_He's given in._

"Stop!" he manages to get out, pushing the cellular device out of his face. Calum breaks into a large ecstatic, victorious wolfish grin. He ends the Keek, feeling happy, accomplished, and very much delighted to his own pleasure.

He stares at Luke when he puts away his phone. _"I made ya' laugh~"_ he sing-songs and it sounds a bit slurred. Luke bites his lip. "...So?" he asks and shrugs lightly.

Calum smiles cheekily. "You aren't really mad, are ya'." Calum states innocently, not even questioning, just knowing. Luke bites back a whine and shrinks in his spot. "Yes, I am." he blurts out too quickly.

Calum raises an eyebrow, smirking a bit as he does. He scoots closer to Luke. "Oh? But you're not? I can hear it in the back of your voice." Luke pushes him away and away from him. "I am! God- _fuck you!_ Leave me alone!" he retorts, half-yelling and cursing the Devil for the small break he feels in chest when he says that. He's ready to blow up and spit out an apology for saying such cruel things when he knows Calum's sensitive with his feelings, but -

Calum scoots over to Luke again. "... _You're lying._ " Calum whispers softly. "Why're ya' _lyin'_ , Lu...?" The older Aussie boy gives him a small frown, his lips pouting slightly.

Luke _does_ feel his heart tug this time but he still scoots back away from him. His body is telling him _give in, give in!_ But his mind is _refusing,_ telling him not to give up; he can stay mad at Calum because he deserves it.

"Yea-" he begins but cuts himself off. "-No, 'm not! Stop it, Calum...!" he exasperates lowly, fearing his voice would break if he were any louder. Calum scoots into his space. "You can't fool me, Luke..." he says soft. Luke doesn't face him an just scoots until he reaches the end rear of the brown, ratchet sofa. As suspected, Calum follows and it aggravates Luke.

"Calum, stop - !"

Calum reaches over, snatches the phone out of the guitar playing boys grip, and pushes him down against the end of the couch. Luke gasps as Calum pockets Luke's phone and hovers over Luke with his smaller body. "Quit lyin', Lu..." he breathes sternly as he dusts his lips over Luke's jaw. "S'not healthy t'lie..."

Luke's breath hitches in his throat and he can feel himself start to feel himself sport a hard-on. Again, his body and mind _completely_ disagreeing with one another. He can feel the heat rushing to his cheeks and lighting them rosy-red as Calum tries to stealthily rut down against it to show he knows exactly what he's doing. "Calum--"

"--Tell me what ya' want..." he whispers, "tell me what ya' need..." He ghosts his mouth over to Luke's ear, _"...and I'll give it t'ya'."_ Luke chokes out a gasp and -

_Damn._

Like.

Fuck _everything_ right now; his body is definitely giving in. The words go straight to his cock and he can feel himself fattening up to a bulge underneath his sweats.

Luke twitches a little and whimpers soft. "Calum-please...n-not...not right now..." He closes his eyes shut tightly and swallows. The black haired boy opens his mouth slightly and lets his tongue out between his plump, glistening lips. He runs it across the the shell of Luke's ear and then latches his teeth onto Luke's earlobe gently. "Hmmm..." he hums lowly.

Luke, the younger blond out of the two, lets out a small moan and then bites his lips hard to keep anymore from escaping. Calum lets a smirk find its way onto his lips. "Luuuuke..." he draws out slowly - a seductive technique he uses on Luke (which has been used a few too many times that Luke doesn't fall for it anymore).

He aligns his hips with Luke's and grinds down towards the boy underneath him, feeling both of their hard-on's slide against each other. A shudder runs through the both of them and Luke lets out a tiny gasp as Calum whimpers hungrily.

Calum looks down at Luke with wonder. "...You like that, hm?" he asks and Luke wants to reach out and slap him hard. He groans instead and seethes sternly, _"Fuck. You."_

Calum sputters out a laugh and grins childishly. "Love you." he says and smiles. "I hate you so, _so_ much." the blond says and reaches his hands up to secure them on Calum's red, burning cheeks.

"I love you so, so _very_ much." Calum replies and leans into Luke's touch. Luke rolls his eyes. "Fucking little shit." he declares, mumbling, and slams his lips onto the black haired boys lips. Calum moans softly, responding to the kiss, and bucks his hips against Luke's again.

He slides his large hands down to Luke's waist and grips him firmly, as if he were claiming him as his own. Luke runs his thumb across Calum's jawline as he kisses him and slides his tongue over Calum's lips, asking for an entrance.

Calum opens his lips a bit to let Luke enter with his tongue. Luke slips his tongue inside and meets with Calum's own tongue immediately. Their teeth clank against one another and their tongues elaborate with each others hot and messy.

It's cliché really, but Calum can't help but to think Luke tastes sweet, like honey or cotton candy. It might sound feminine, but that's what he thinks, alright!?

And Luke? Luke thinks he tastes of...cherries. _Or Cherry Dr. Pepper?_ He doesn't know, but he also tastes like...beer. And not just like a little sample, he can literally taste it off Calum's tongue as if he were drinking a bottle of Hennessey _himself._ Now that he thinks about it and that he's paying attention, he can smell it off Calum too and it's _a lot._

It's dark, not pitch black, but he can see Calum's face and it's handsome features. Now he knows why Calum's cheeks is pink and red and why he's been brave and bold. He's been drinking.

Luke doesn't appeal to taking advantage of Calum like this - actually, no one - and honestly, he pretty much hates taking advantage of anything; he doesn't find it fair in the least bit. He pushes at Calum's shoulders, trying to get the smaller boy off of him.

He breaks away from the kiss abruptly with a small gasp, panting quick and hard. The black haired lad doesn't even seem to get the hint because he kisses at Luke still. At the corner of his lips, over his jawline straight down on every area of his neck - especially at his jugular - and pretty much all across his collar bones.

Luke holds back his dying-to-get-out moans and opens his eyes slightly. "C-Calum...!" he gasps out soft, low, and breathless. Calum must not hear him, thinks Luke's urging him to go farther, or is just ignoring him altogether because he begins to slip his hands right under the hem of Luke's faded to grey t-shirt and up his torso's sides very painfully slow.

Luke hisses softly at the coldness of Calum's large hands and pushes at him again, but harder. _"Calum!"_ he repeats but louder. Calum acknowledges him this time and looks down at him. "Yeah?" he answers, his twinkling brown eyes dark and dilated, with lust and affection.

The blond looks him dead in the eyes. "You've been drinking." he states, because he knows the answer already; he's _plenty_ full of evidence.

But Calum grins and Luke just knows Calum's had too much (and Luke sure hoped Calum was gonna' feel it in the morning). "Yeah! I know! I was!" he replied a bit too ecstatically and resumed to take off the younger one's raggedy shirt.

Luke shakes his head as he's sighing and pushes at Calum's broad shoulders again for a third time. "No! You-you don't understand. You've been drinking and I- _I can't do this, Cal."_ he admits, and attempts to sit up with his shirt halfway off of him.

Calum frowns soft and fond at him and Luke wants to sob at how adorable he looked. "Why?" he asks quietly. "Why can't you? I...do you... _do you not want me anymore...?"_

Luke sees that Calum is really needy as of now and needs it now. He sighs again and hates the fact that Calum's getting pushy. (Because usually he does. He loves when Calum gets all touchy and possessive with him. But as of right now? No.)

"N-no! Calum-no! Never! I just- _you're drunk._ You're not even gonna' remember this in the morning, all of what's happening right now. I don't like doing this with you when you aren't really even _sober._ Please, let's just stop, okay? We...should sleep instead." Luke explains and Calum's just giving him the most devastated look ever.

"B-but _Luke_ \--" he stutters and Luke just shakes his head. _"Bed."_ he commands. "But-but _this_...!" Calum slurs quietly and places his hand on Luke's eradicating bulge. Luke breathes in deeply and exhales slowly. _"Bed."_ he grits out shakily with clenched teeth.

Calum hangs his head low and nods. "Okay..." he drags out slow and drunk and climbs off Luke in a heartbeat whilst almost falling off the couch. Luke bites his lip dejectedly and runs a hand through his blond, messy hair.

Calum gets off of the couch and makes his way around it to trodge off into his own bedroom. Luke watches him closely just in case he topples over. Calum only wobbles like a frail, old man.

Luke throws his head back onto the couch and groans deep in his throat. He's not angry anymore but he's definitely horny. Honestly, fuck Calum, he thinks and he can see Calum in the back of his head smirking and saying, _Nah, I don't think I'm fond of that; I only fuck you._

He sinks down in his spot, knowing he's so gone for this black haired Aussie boy.

~bonus~

"Okay, come on, Cal! You can't fall asleep yet-finish puttin' on your pyjama's!" Luke sighs out as he tries to hold up a drunk Calum from dropping to the floor.

Calum's eyes flutter and he falls on the bed. "Noooo..." he whines, his words slurring together horribly, "...don' waaaaan' pannnn'sssss...."

Luke sighs and throws his hands in the air with defeat. "I-fine. Fine. Whatever. Sleep in your shorts." He pushes Calum over until he meets the middle of the bed, removes the comforters from underneath him, and throws them over Calum's long body.

Calum doesn't move in his spot as he watches Luke stomp round, picking up clothes and trash frustratingly.

He throws everything into one corner, thinking he'll just make Calum deal with it all in the morning the next day because right now, he's so damn tired and he just wants to climb into his nice, soft, and comfy bed, fall into a deep sleep-slumber, and _never wake the fuck up._

 _Yeah,_ he thinks, _that'd be totally smashing._

He walks over to Calum's bedside dresser and searches for the switch to turn off the bedside lamp. Calum watches Luke turn it off and turn around to start walking out of the room.

Somehow, Calum manages to sit up and grab a hold of Luke's arm before he completely leaves his side. Luke looks at him with widened eyes and furrowed brows. "Calum--""--Where'r you goin'?" Calum questions, a deep frown settling onto his face.

"Whaddya' mean-Calum, 'm going to sleep too! Let go'f my arm, please." Luke demands, and starts to pry Calum's grip off of him.

Calum's grip only gets harder as he does though and he begins to pout. "Sleep with me?" Calum suggests, whimpering softly (and maybe a teensy-weensy little bit of neediness). Luke sighs. "Calum, I told you--" Calum doesn't even let him finish. He pulls Luke towards the bed and lets Luke fall onto it next to him.

He wraps his arms around Luke's waist and hooks his chin over Luke's shoulder. "At least--" he lets out a yawn, "--sleep with me..." he whispers and his eyes flutter before closing themselves completely. Luke shakes his head but complies anyway, not saying a word. (He did say he quite liked when Calum got possessive over him.)

He slipped under the blankets next to Calum and shifted the comforter over the both of them. He felt Calum move behind him and then press his lips to the crook of Luke's neck. "Calum, seri--" "--Thank you..." Calum whispered gently. Luke blinked as he went silent. "...T-thank you? Thank-thank you for what?" He didn't get a response.

"Calum?" he called softly, "Calum? Calum, thank you for--" Luke cut himself off as he felt Calum's heartbeat and breathing go slow and steady and he heard the soft snores come from the black haired boy behind him.

He sighed softly and closed his droopy eyelids. "G'nigh', Cal..." he said quietly. He didn't expect an answer, so he didn't know why he said it.

Calum responded, "Nigh', Lu..." and Luke smiled a bit and snuggled his back up against his lover's chest as Calum spooned him from behind.

...Now only if he could get rid of this boner.

**Author's Note:**

> um, well, that was my first 5SOS fic. i hope you guys enjoyed that mess. no smut, sorry if i lead you on. ahahaha :D


End file.
